Wiring for outputting a signal which supplies a power supply to a circuit element of electronic device is formed above a circuit board a conducts with the circuit element formed or installed above the circuit board or electronic devices connected to the circuit board. In addition, an end part of each wire is formed as a terminal for connecting to another circuit board (including a flexible printed circuit board). An organic layer is formed on an upper layer of a circuit layer in a display area of an organic EL display device. The organic layer/film easily deteriorates due to a water component or oxygen. The organic layer is covered by a passivation film in order to prevent deterioration of the organic layer. Because CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) is generally adopted as a process for forming this passivation layer since it is necessary to form a film thinly and uniformly, the passivation layer is formed above the organic layer and at the same time above a terminal where the organic layer is not present.
The vertical cross sectional diagram in FIG. 9 shows an example structure of a terminal formed on an end part of a substrate 110 comprising an organic EL display device. That is, in this example, a flat film shaped first metal electrode 101 which conducts with a driver circuit (not shown in the diagram) for driving each light emitting element (not shown in the diagram) forming the organic EL display device is formed from a metal such as aluminum above the surface of the substrate 110, a second metal electrode 102 is formed from ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) to cover the first metal electrode 101, and a passivation film 103 comprised from silicon nitride is formed on an upper surface of the second metal electrode 102 and upper surface of the substrate 110.
Since the passivation film has insulation properties, after forming the passivation film, if the passivation film (passivation film 103) is not removed once from above the terminal (second metal electrode 102), the terminal (second metal electrode 102) can not be connected to another circuit board.
Conventionally, dry etching is used when removing a passivation film (passivation film 103) from above a terminal (second metal electrode 102). A manufacturing method of an organic EL element in which a passivation layer is patterned is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2007-073355.
However, a long process time is required for removing a passivation film forming by CVD using dry etching.
Therefore, one aim of the present invention is to provide an organic EL display device in which a terminal can be connected to another circuit board using an easy process without removing a passivation film from the terminal.